


And I am

by UTOP1A (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UTOP1A
Summary: He is grief and he is acceptance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	And I am

He is desperation, and wrongness and impending terror and doom. He is god and he is mighty and he is the apple of sin and the guiling serpant.

His skin is thin and he is fickle and sick and strong, he is sadness and fear. He is dandelions and a weed in a bed of daffodils and he is daffodils and oh so easily crushed.

And his breath is embers of a dying flame inside his lungs, and he is dying and he is grief, and he is acceptance.

Harry Potter is dead and he is free.


End file.
